prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
DDPYoga
DDPYoga 'is a fitness system developed by Diamond Dallas Page. Page developed DDPYoga after a devastating injury which lead into his retirement. What is DDPYoga? '''DDPYoga '''is a fitness system that is made up of traditional yoga movements, breathing techniques and power movements. Transformations Arthur Arthur was a disabled veteran from The Gulf War and for 15 years doctors told him he would never be able walk unassisted, ever again. Arthur accepted this as a fact. But one day Arthur came across an article about Diamond Dallas Page doing Yoga, and contacted DDP and told him about his story. DDP was so touched by his story, he started talking to Arthur over the phone and by e-mail. Page stuck by Arthur through his journey, encouraging him to keep on trying and to never give up. As time passed, Arthur became stronger, more flexible, and loss a tremendous amount of weight. In less than a year, DDPYoga completely transformed Arthur's life. Louie Louie is one of Page's newest 'interns', and like many others in the world he has an obesity problem. He is currently working out with DDP at his home where soon they hope to tackle his issue. Reviews Chris Jericho This is what Chris Jericho had to say about DDPYoga in a video: ''"Hey this is Chris Jericho and I just want to say that DDP's Yoga pretty much changed my life, uh, I had some real serious back issues that we're not very comfortable, very painful, and very bleek as far as the outcome. And Page called me and asked me to try yoga... and I was thinking probably like a lot of people, 'yoga? well you know whatever', but I thought I'd try because I trusted.. trusted DDP's judgement and it's only been about five weeks, uh, everyday doing it, 20 minutes-30minutes a day and I feel almost completely pain free. And I'm so addicted to it. I love the way it makes me feel, uh, I feel better now at 40 than I ever have my entire life, and a subject to cliche is the truth. So, Thank You Diamond Dallas Page! and I never thought I would say this, but I'm finally 'Feelin' the Bang' and not having to take a bump in doing so. So I would strongly suggest that you try DDPYoga, because it's not your Mama's Yoga! Try it! Or I will come find you, I know where you live, I do, I have Google, and GPS...." Rob Van Dam This is what Rob Van Dam had to say about DDPYoga in a video: '' "This is Rob Van Dam, here to tell you first hand, YRG's no joke." "It's not something you could sleep through, I poured so much sweat I had to keep moving around on the floor to try to find a dry spot. Completely soaked my shirt and found it to be very challenging, so in fact that you kind of put more into it if you want to." "The more you get into, the more that you can see where your targeted body parts are really benefitting from this, than you can invest more into it and say 'Oh yeah I feel it right there, that's really good, yeah' and open up even more, so a lot of stretching to open you up, uh, lot of movement to keep your heartrate up, lot of balance and uh it was a good workout, you know so thanks DDP, uh apprieciate the oppurtunity and uh recommend YRG to any professional athlete or just anybody that just cares about bettering themselves."'' Perry Saturn This is what Perry Saturn had to say about DDPYoga in a video: "I want to just tell you what's on my mind to tell you the truth." "Couple months ago someone said 'Ah to see Perry Saturn working the prison chain gang?' 'Probably', 'To see Perry Saturn on the back of a harley speeding down the highway?', 'Absolutely.' 'To see Perry Saturn participating in yoga?' 'Nah, that's probably not going to happen.' But I'd be wrong, I got a couple of months of DDPYoga under my belt now and I gotta tell ya 'I'm lovin' it.' You get exactly out of it, what you put into it. DDPYoga! It ain't yo mama's yoga! Unless you mama's a bad motha*****..." Marc Mero This is what Marc Mero had to say about DDPYoga in a video: '' "Hi I'm Marc Mero, former professional wrestler, and I'm going to take you from ordinary to extraordinary!" "In 1990, when I first got into professional wrestling I had a horrific back injury and the doctors said that my career was over, in fact they wanted to put a titanium rod in my back and they said I would never wrestle again." "I just started wrestling and I didn't want to give it up, so I went through the pain of getting into the ring and going through the matches. And of course I thought, if I could build my core strength, it would help strengthen my spine. I didn't wanna go to have a titanium rod put in my back, and have this major surgery where I would be in a bodycast..." "Well for fourteen years I experienced some of the worst pain, just being a professional wrestler..." "After my career ended, my friend Diamond Dallas Page comes to me and he says 'Marc! I have a workout that will change your life.' I said 'that Dallas, I have tried everything man, I've done: SuperSlow, Tae-Bo, Force Reps, super sets, I'VE DONE IT ALL.' He goes 'Marc, it's Yoga' 'Yoga?! I ain't doin no Yoga!'" "Dallas flys into Orlando and starts popping through the DDPYoga workouts, at first I was like 'Man, I never experienced something so, something so difficult, where your heartrate goes up, it's low impact, and there were like these crazy workouts! But me being a guy that just loves that, that intensity, I really started to enjoy the workouts, in fact I started finding myself getting deeper and deeper, and learning how to stretch more, how to change my body.." "I was working out pain-free. I mean, where can you do a high intensity, low impact workout, where you get your heartrate up and you don't have any pain?" "There's of course, the burn, you get your muscle, the what do you call it 'A Good Pain?' is there such a thing? But it was incredible man." "Once I learned how to eat properly, which Dallas taught me through taking me to stores that sell organic foods." "What we put into our body is so important, the foods we eat, the dairy can cause inflammation in your bodys which can adds the pain that I was already experiencing." "I am now been able to things I haven't been able to do since I was a kid. I can actually put my palms on the floor, and put my foot over my head, there is some inflammation youre gonna recieve from this workout, and it's right here... (shows his bicep)"'' Facts *During the CM Punk/Jericho feud leading into WM28 CM Punk said "Chris does DDPYoga and that's not even real yoga. This isn't a front on Diamond Dallas Page, nice guy and all that, but whatever....", ''Jericho responded, "''All I know is that DDP Yoga works for me,""It's the best training I've had in my life and it's funny how I've been wrestling 10 years longer than CM Punk, but he's the one who's always walking around with more ice on him than an eskimo in Febuary. I'm pain free." *'''YRG (Yoga for Regular Guys) '''is the former name for the fitness system '''DDPYoga. See also *(Diamond Dallas Page) Page Falkenberg External links *DDPYoga.com *Never, Ever Give Up. Arthur's Inspirational Transformation! (Video) Category:Fitness programs